Bad Casey! Bad Dog!
by Henri Jane
Summary: This year, Jane has: divorced her dead-beat abusive husband Casey, moved her children across the country to Boston, enrolled her children in school/daycare, and found out via PTC that her daughter's teacher is the LLBFF that hasn't contacted her since they kissed on the stairs after Jane announced her engagement to Casey. Its been ten long years, but Jane's back in town! (RIZZLES)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** This is another Tumblr prompt, and I really love it. I DON'T OWN R&I… ='''( I'll try to keep up with this one, but adding another story onto the long list of fics I'm supposed to be working on is not promising on regular updates, so don't expect any such thing. Well, here we go:**

Jane sighed as she blew her hair away from her face. She was trying to grocery shop before she picked up the kids from school. She had a parent/teacher meeting with Kaida's teacher, and didn't want to stop afterwards. She didn't want to shop now. All she wanted to do was take the kids and run back to Corona de Tucson. Wow, that's a thought. She _wants_ to go back to Arizona, a place she hated the entire ten years she lived there. Jane absentmindedly picked up the drink in front of her and put it into her overflowing cart, before she sighed again and headed to check-out.

Finally headed out to her car half an hour later, Jane tripped in a hole in the parking lot and her cart almost hit the car beside hers. She righted herself with as much dignity as she could muster and mumbled a quick apology. She was putting her groceries in the trunk when she chanced a look up. The person still hadn't moved toward the store, but instead was heading toward her slowly. "Janie?" Jane sighed. "Janie Jones, is that you?"

"Look, Korsak, no one knows I'm home, and its Rizzoli again. Can we just, can we keep this between us? I haven't even called Ma yet. I'll call you later and you can come meet my kids." Korsak blinked at her, and Jane laughed. "I have three, two girls and a boy. Which I'm late to pick up, so keep quiet and await my call, yeah?" Jane patted him on the shoulder and gave him her cart. She climbed into her vehicle and started it up, waiting for her ex-partner to move before backing up and pulling away.

Jane arrived at the daycare with five minutes to spare to pick up Keeran and Kylann. She rushed into the cafeteria and straight to the sign-out table. "I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs. Teagan, I ran into someone I haven't seen in a long time and it caught me off guard."

Mrs. Teagan laughed. "Oh Jane, you're not late and you know it. Most parents don't pick up their children for another half hour at least."

Jane flushed. "I know, but I've always picked up my kids at four-thirty. Always. I was once late picking up Kaida by ten minutes because the baby was fussy and she tried to talk the teacher into calling 911." She laughed. "She almost succeeded too, because I'm always right on time."

Jane was tackled by her youngest, a little girl with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, and her conversation was cut to a stop. Keeran walked towards his mother a bit slower, looking contrite. Jane swung Kylann up onto her hip and ruffled Keeran's chestnut hair all in one fluid movement. Motherhood looked good on her. Jane chuckled and waved goodbye to Mrs. Teagan as she steered her children out the door and towards the car. Jane learned quickly of Keeran's day while she helped Kylann buckle into her car-seat.

Now that she understood his remorseful look earlier, she shut Kylann's car door and put both of her hands on her son's shoulders, bent down to his height, and caught and held his eyes. "Keeran, baby, I know you hate this place. I know you miss all of your friends and your teachers and everything from back home. But wasn't this was going to be an adventure? We were supposed to stay strong for your sisters and show them how much fun this move was! We were going to take them to the park and make them do all your chores and be the heroes, weren't we?"

Jane cocked her head to the side and held her son's watery gaze until he nodded and gave her a weak smile. Squeezing his shoulders comfortingly, Jane stood up and grinned cheekily at him. "Besides, who else is going to be my late-night ice cream partner if you get in trouble and I have to ground you?" She followed him around to their side of the car, and smacked him sharply on the behind as he clambered into his booster-seat. "And next time you pull a stunt like that, mister, you _will_ be grounded. Do you understand me?" She glared at him in the rear-view mirror as she pulled out of the daycare parking lot and began the fifteen minute drive to Kaida's elementary school.

Listening to Kylann tell her all about her day at the daycare with one ear, Jane thought about how Korsak was going to react to her kids, or rather how her kids were going to react to Korsak-and the rest of her Bostonian people-when they met them. They had moved into the little home the four of them now share just under three months ago. Keeran was still having a bit of an issue, but she knew he was the only one of her children to do so. And, if she was honest with herself, it didn't surprise her a whole lot. Keeran was the brainiac, the Jane of her trio of children, the nerd. It was no wonder he was getting picked on. _At least he isn't the Roly-Poly Rizzoli that I was_, Jane thought with a silent sigh.

Jane pulled into the Boston Central Catholic Primary School, finding a parking spot easily enough. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. Jane got out of her car, helped her son out of his seat, and the two of them gathered all of Kylann's energetic self out of the car. The three headed into the main lobby of the old Catholic cathedral turned school, waiting as a nun approached them and asked them their purpose. Jane shuddered but nodded to herself as Janie Jones, a cousin to Jane's deadbeat ex-husband Casey, walked up. "How may I help y… Jane?"

Jane nodded, then leaned forward a little. "Janie Jones, is that you?"

"Actually, its Sister Janie now." The girl smiled. "I heard you became Jane Jones, but Casey never told me that you w…"

"Janie, Casey didn't come with me." She looked down at her children, Keeran hugging Kylann to him in that way that only older siblings can. "Look, I'll come talk to you later. My daughter, Kaida, is in the fourth grade here. I'm supposed to be meeting her teacher here about something soon. She says that the teacher goes by Ms. Mo..?" Jane looked at her high school friend questioningly, but the woman looked down immediately.

"I'll take your younger two with me, and show you the room, yeah?" And turned promptly away, heading down the hallway she had appeared from. Jane shrugged and followed, but her long-suppressed detective skills tried to tell her something was amiss.

**AN(2):**** It's short, I know, but I just had to end it here. ;3 Review for dear ole Henri? =* Thanks for reading My Dears!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im instantly put off a story involving Jane/Maura having kids when the names picked are just so not Maura or Jane In my opinon... thats nothing against the names ppl choose but, I just dont see an Italian American married to a British American, using modern day American names.. and an Irish American woman of wealth would choose appropriate names also In my opinion.. Good luck with the story but, its not for me this time**

No offense reviewers, but its RANT TIME! If you're too chicken to log in, then don't bash my stories! The above **bolded** type is a guest review I received for the first chapter of this story, so I'm going to address the issues it states. 1) USE PROPER GRAMMAR IF YOU'RE GOING TO BASH ME! 2) They are NOT modern-day American names, and the names I chose for JANE (NOT JANE AND MAURA) AND CASEY's children have a specific reasoning behind them, which will be explained in the future. 3) "An Irish American woman of wealth" WOULD choose appropriate names, however, these are Jane and Casey's children, and THEY (or one of them) chose these names for a reason. 4) I'm glad this story isn't for you, because I DON'T WANT A BASHER READING SOMETHING I WROTE FOR MY OWN AMUSEMENT AND TO DESTROY A DAMN PLOT BUNNY I'VE BEEN WRANGLING SILENTLY SINCE CASEY WAS INTRODUCED TO US IN THE SHOW!

Now, on with my story:

Jane followed her old friend down the hallway, telling her youngest two children about "Sister Janie" who was gonna take them to play in another room while mommy and Kaida was in another room having a boring old meeting with Kaida's teacher. Janie turned around then. "Actually, Ms. Rizzoli, Kaida will be with us to begin with. Ms. Mo wanted to speak with you first. And also, here's the room you'll be in. We'll be three doors down on the same side."

And with an awkward look up at Jane through her lashes, Janie Jones took her cousin's children down the hall and into another room. Jane's long-suppressed detective skills were definitely tingling now, but she wasn't sure what was going on. Taking a deep breath, Jane opened the classroom door and entered, automatically scanning the room without realizing she had done it. Upon completing the scan, she then turned back to the teacher's desk, only to be met with a pale and gaping face that she soon mirrored. "Maur..?" Jane croaked painfully, and then her face contorted into rage and hurt and confusion all at once. "What the fuck is this?! How do you end up teaching my god-damned children after not talking to me for ten fucking years? How does this fucking happen?! I mean, does God really hate me this much?" She looked up at the ceiling and began pleading to it.

"First the kiss, and then Casey, and now this?! What the fuck did I do? Hmm! Did I not do confession right as a child? Is it because I stopped going to church? IS IT BECAUSE I LIED WHEN SHIT FIRST HIT THE FAN?" Jane hit her knees. "Just fucking tell me why." And she bowed her head, shoulders shaking with the effort of not keening with the sobs that she was finally allowing to pour from her body. The sobs that she had been keeping back and letting build for ten long years, since the last time she'd seen the former LLBFF that she was now losing it in front of.

Upon realizing where she was while having a mental breakdown, she began to sob harder and beat her fists on the ground until they were caught up by soft hands that the rest of her would never forget. "Stop. Jane, when was the last time you've let go? When was the last time you did something like this? Like you used to… At my house or your apartment." Maura finished softly. She had been surprised and immediately on guard upon seeing Jane standing in her classroom doorway, but all of that had melted into concern upon watching her ex-LLBFF lose it in front of her.

Maura watched as Jane struggled like a caged animal as soon as her hands had been enclosed within her own, but she didn't let go. "Jane, I never stopped being your friend. You may have felt no need to reply to my letters and emails and even had to change your number, but I never stopped trying. And I certainly won't stand by and allow you to harm yourself. I never did before…" She had to stop because of the sudden lump in her throat. "Before you left." And though she doesn't say it, they can both hear it plain as day. 'Before you left _me_.' And suddenly, Jane yanks her hands from Maura's and stands up, taking a few large steps backwards.

"You called me into a meeting about my daughter, Miss Isles?" Jane says after a slow, calming breath.

Maura takes the hint and tries not to let it show. Standing, she returns to her desk, perching on top of it. "I wanted to discuss a drawing your daughter made in art class this morning. When I asked her about it, she explained it to me in a very peculiar way, and then acted as if everyone around her were a pariah, including myself, and refused to speak the rest of the day."

Jane closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose to try to calm herself down. This had been happening a lot lately, these disturbing drawings of Kaida's. "Let me see it." She took a deep breath and blew it out roughly. "Please." She huffed.

Maura raised one delicate eyebrow at her old friend and hopped down off her desk, walking around and opening the top left drawer and pulling out a piece of yellow construction paper. Yellow was Kaida's favorite color. Maura handed the picture over slowly, and watched Jane's face for cues on what she thought. Maura didn't see surprise or terror on Jane's face at what her daughter had drawn, but more of resigned acceptance.

Jane looked up at Maura through her lashes. Sighing, she cleared her throat. "How… how much trouble is she in?"

Maura looked up, surprised. "Wh..what!?" She spluttered. "Jane! She's not in trouble, she needs help! It's not normal for nine-year-olds to draw things like.. like _that_! Do you know what she told me when I asked her about the drawing? She said, and I quote 'That's Daddy Casey, but he's not my Daddy anymore because my Mommy didn't want him to hit me again. But that's him, and he's dead. Not for real, but sometimes I think it'd be better. Then maybe Mommy wouldn't be upset so much. So I drewed myself shooting Daddy Casey. He needs to died. He's mean to Mommy and me, but we's protect Keeran and Kylann.'"

Jane hung her head. "She wasn't treating your class like pariah's, she felt like one. She knew she'd said more than what she should have, and she was scared of the repercussions. I can guarantee that if we were to walk into the classroom Janie has them in, she'd be cuddling Keeran and Kylann to her and crying, apologizing. But as soon as she saw me, she'd push them away, swipe at her tears angrily and come up to me like she's the Queen of England, apologizing once and asking her punishment with the same air as the Queen would. It's how… It's how it's always been. She's too old, Maur. And it's killing me. It's not fair, and my kids are being punished for my mistakes. Again and again."

She sat down in one of the desks and looked up at Maura with no mask on her face, only raw pain. "What do I do?" Jane knew, in that instant, that she had already forgiven Maura. That she needed her help more than she needed to be mad that her supposed LLBFF hadn't written or called or emailed or anything in ten years.

**AN:**** So, I know it's a sucky update, but we're getting there. I just need to get these little filler chapters with little bits of hints and important pieces for later out, and then we can get the story rolling! But, R&R would be appreciated. Again, I'm sorry for the extra-long rant in the beginning, but don't do something like that, please. Please. ANYWHO, ta ta for now! ~ Henri**


End file.
